hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrGenial11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrGenial11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Toto (Talk) 22:05, March 25, 2012 Good job at the Episodes and OST pages. Thanks a lot :D - Darkchylde Talk 03:14,4/30/2012 Thanks, your edits is good too. :) Remember to write four times "~" to signature your post. :) AngryBanana 18:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. Someone was vandalizing the pages, I forgot who, so I protected it for the moment. I already fixed it. Go ahead and edit :) - Darkchylde Talk 12:45,5/6/2012 No problem - Darkchylde Talk 13:34,5/6/2012 Good job on the images! You really deserve a huge thanks :)) If you need something, don't hesitate to ask me, okay? I also renamed some of the photos for easy searching for the galleries too. I hope you don't mind. - Darkchylde Talk 05:55,5/14/2012 Sure no prob :) [[User:- Darkchylde|'Darkchylde']] My Profile Talk 13:26,5/18/2012 Ooh. Great job on those Characters Book thing. Where'd you get it? It looks great! - Darkchylde Talk Oh I see. That's pretty impressive :) - Darkchylde Talk Adminship I'd like you to become admin, but you need to be at least 6 months active in the wiki. And also, I don't have the right to make others admin, only Mr. Toto can. You can ask him instead :) - Darkchylde Talk : Ok sure. Sorry about the 6 months thingy lol. I don't know who's the founder here. : Sure nice to meet you too :) : Hey there. Maybe I could ask Mr. Toto to give you adminship, but I hope that you stay in the wiki afterwards. Most of the admins left one month after becoming admins and it's really disaapointing since this wiki needs lots of help. - Darkchylde Talk ::I'm all for it. I'm willing to make an exception, given the fact that you're so active and that you've helped out the wiki immensely since you've joined. Mr. Toto 14:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Yay! Congrats on becoming an admin! Good luck :) - Darkchylde Talk Re: More Features It's okay with me. The "Did you know" section is already made, I just didn't put it in the Main Page. Go ahead and edit it :) - Darkchylde Talk View Source? why was tis page http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Welfin changed to View Source? its got massive grammar flaws especially at the top with "is ant" XD caveman speach Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello.. I was just wondering if it's okay to you guys if I write a summary of the 1999 version episodes and maybe even try adding 1999 version episode articles.. I don't know why but I just feel totally insecure about doing this.. my self esteem is crap. lol Anyway, where'd you get the awesome 1999 HxH pics? They look really good! ^_^ Hahaharuhi! (talk) Thank you for the link! The episodes I got have low quality so I can't contribute to pictures. Thanks again! :) Hahaharuhi! (talk) Is Gif-divertido-4.gif gif okay? or.. Hahaharuhi! (talk) Haha lol. Well I was just worried on how it got here.. ^_^ Hahaharuhi! (talk) I noticed some incosistency regarding character pages. The "Appearance" section is placed above the "Personality" section with the "Background/History" section just below them, right? But there are some character pages that don't follow that order, like this one and there are even pages that lack some sections. Are there any rules concerning the order? Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hi. Is it okay if I update the "Latest Anime Episode"? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hello. Please delete File:L.jpg|this image. Thank you! - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Character Pictures Sorry for uploading the duplicate pictures. MeLovGaming uploaded some really bad ones and replaced all the old pictures on the Character page with them. In an attempt to fix it, I uploaded new versions to the files he uploaded without realizing that there were previous versions that were fine. Will look for an option for undoing what someone did before trying to simply replace it next time. All these new pictures lack licenses too, while the older ones are fine. Such a pain :( 22:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Manga licensing I noticed a lot of the manga cover pictures don't have any licensing. Before I begin going through any more chapters, what licensing should I tag? They're not "screenshots of a television program or game," so the normal one won't go. Should I just tag it with fairuse? XScar (talk) 22:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Nen Hi, I am just new here, I was thinking replacing the main page screenshot of netero's team by the nen http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nen_Diagram.png I think fans have a hard time to realize all nen principles, so the nen article would be very informative for them over netero's page which really had nothing to do to help.. Hatsu Scheme Hi. I was the one that made the last schemes of Hatsu and I was questioning why did you chose the second one instead of the third. the second has an explanation, yes, but the third has the correct positioning of the hatsu and their relations. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk Page • ) 17:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 I just received your auto-message for editing my first page, and I would like to ask you something? Is there anything specific that has to be done? I would gladly like to help out. TheFall5 talk 21:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) *well thanks about it but maybe later, i had my dream are waiting.Thanks a lot MrGenial11. Sorry.im actually Aiko Kane i forgot my password is.=.=" 08:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) QAQ affiliate Anou.. o.o can my site affiliate with this, its a roleplay site... >..< HxH based Uhmm.. Hello, I would like to report User:Micawrrr kz|this user for posting inappropriate images like :File:Hunter.X.Hunter.full.1103396.jpg|this one and File:Hunter.X.Hunter.full.836625.jpg|this one. There are also two IP Adresses (203.116.71.130;121.54.32.22) that messed up some pages. I reverted their edits already. Just wanted to inform you. ^^ - Hahaharuhi! (talk) DVD/BD Images I'm having trouble trying to add the Heavens Arena DVD/BD box art to the List of Episodes (2011 series) page. It looks like it's just template within template, but I think one of the templates is set up in a way where the filename has to be in a certain format. However, they're no longer releasing "volumes" for the series, so changing it to "HxH DVD09.jpg" wouldn't entirely make sense. It's more like volumes 9-12 (since it contains 12 episodes total). I suppose we could keep with that naming though, even if it's not entirely correct. Not sure how to handle it :( XScar (talk) 13:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Interested in the related videos module? Hi There, I wanted to get in contact with you about videos on this wiki. I see you already have over 100 videos, which is awesome. I wanted to let you know that recently we have entered into new partnerships with video content providers so we can offer wikis legally licensed videos on your wikis. I recently posted a blog post on community central listing many of the details. One of the features described there is the Related Videos Module, which you can learn more about . I was curious if this wiki would like to enable the module. Please let me know and I can help to get it enabled. I also wanted to let you know that one content area we are now working on is Anime and Manga. So keep an eye out on the video wiki in the coming months for more content there. Let me know any questions you have. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Latest Anime Episode Hey sup there? one thing i noticed is that the Lates Anime Episode hasn't been updated yet. I am inactive for less than 2 months but before that i have noticed that section is already been 4 episodes late. So can you update it since i think your the only active Moderator now and thanks. [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] HxH Wonder Adventure Version hey sup there, just going to ask if there is a NA version for this game? thanks. [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 15:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) need to wait more, thanks anyways...btw i saw your name on Fornever world video is that you? oh great, though haven't read your comment since you deleted it. Pariston Did you change it back because of the way I worded it? Or if you need proof here :M+W Talk 20:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Red, then? ::M+W Talk 20:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thx for u'r attachment Mr Genial :D i start make a game team today, and i want all my member can join this wiki too :) my team name is The Phantom Troupe. and i'm the leader called Chrollo Lucifer. hope u can learn me character from all genreiyoudan Members :) so i can take some better for my team :) Nice to meet u Chrollo Pandora081 Hello, could you please tell this user to stop creating articles such as Pandora braclet|this one? [[User:456hit|'Noir']] Mailbox 09:54, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Animefan0 (talk) 15:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) hey i need help on episode 59 can u please help me Fanart pictures Hello. I just want to inform you that someone uploaded many fanart pictures without any purpose. Is that counts as a vandalism? And this user uploaded some pictures that's not related to this wiki such as this one. Maybe you could tell them to stop uploading those images? hello there! i'm a big fan of hunter x hunter and i also want to help improve this wiki i would like to suggest two things if it's alright. 1. please have a facebook page for this wiki. i think it would really help other hxh fans to get to know more about hxh 2. well i've been thinking about it, but i guess Greed Island Cards should also have independent pages. the 2011 version shows the card's picture and description so i think we should include that in this wiki. it could really increase the number of pages and files here and i'm sure it would also help the fans to understand the hxh universe even better so what do you say? i'll help with the images but i'm not good at templates. i know i can't do this by myself but i really want to help this wiki. Rokudo-kun (talk) 15:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) HI, thanks for the welcome! I was just wondering how to make the colors for when people write the character's powers. Sometimes it's green like for Gon, or yellow and maroon for Shoot. Thanks, great wikia! :) Berserk333 (talk) 18:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Berserk333 Hello I just want to appologize for the minor edits I made that seemed to have been either wrong or of no use to the wiki that you've corrected as of late. Don't get me wrong I'm not really doing it for the badges/points/leadership or what not; I just do it cause I like this wiki's series a whole lot. Although it make seem like I'm contridicting myself their with all the edits and pages I'ved added to the wiki, which I plan on slowing down to give other people a chance to do it themselves. And for the record I'm known to make people angry or annoyed without even trying. Even when I think I'm doing something right and double/triple check myself on editing a page at times it seems I still goof up. I'm still learning the ropes of this place and hopefully can continue to contribute to this wiki as much as I possibly can... hopefully not making any enemies in the process... So! Thanks for your time and keep up the great work around here. Also this some how got posted in the fanart section... RumbleXRumble (talk) 16:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Top Ten Anime on Entertainment Wiki Since this wiki has is currently in the list of top ten anime on entertainment wiki, we would like to add a footer to this wiki's main page. This is the code of the footer: Also please consider voting for your most favorite anime for next month in the entertainment wiki. Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 14:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Animefan0 (talk) 21:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) shingeki no kyojin fan Xscar ruler of this wiki? XScar is replacing all my images without consulting anyone else on his on prerogative and standards. His opinion is that the 1999 images should have their original aspect ratio, even when changing the aspect ratio increases the quality of the image. This is the second time I have seen him using his own standards to determine something for everyone, just by himself. To me this is a community and if you want to decide something you have to consult other members or an admin and come to a consensus. Not just arrogantly go ahead with what you think is right. Please help this not turn into a bad rivalry between me and XScar. (OnePieceNation (talk) 16:43, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) Chimera ant pages Thanks for unlocking the Bihorn page for editing, i updated the portrait and a few things more. i would like to do the same with de Bloster page Khamaleo (talk) 17:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Khamaleo Hello! Why don’t we add references and credits to the articles? Any normal wikia should have those. Animesuki (talk) 15:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Help troll on the loose Help there is a spam creating, page deleting troll on the loose (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) Adminship to combant trolls and improve the wiki. We really need an active admin. You so far seem to be only semi-active. I'd like to recommend either or both RumbleXRumble or Hahaharuhi! for the position since they both have been active contributing. I have posted userstats on all active wikia members talk pages. PS: Userstats are a great way to gouge people's skill level. PPS: Here are yours (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) The problem is that I don't know from where you got all the information. I'm new to the wiki after all. Animesuki (talk) 15:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it after I finish working on the Musical Hunter x Hunter page. Also, I'll have exams in a bit more than one week and a piano audition too, so it might take a bit of time but I'll do it. Animesuki (talk) 15:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Delete a page I made an error, and now there's a blank page at Episode 13 (2011), which makes me unable to move Letter × From × Gon there. Can you delete Episode 13 and/or move Letter × From × Gon there? Thanks XScar (talk) 06:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to know on the topic on editing the anime episodes. For the overview and summary, should the overview show a quick glimpse at the episode while the summary goes into more detail? Also wanted to know how long the overview should be.Veljan (talk) 23:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Remove Protection Could you please remove the protection of Lippo and Satotz. (11:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC)OnePieceNation (talk)) I finally managed to edit the redirect of episode 31, all chapters and episodes should be renamed now and working fine. Thanks for removing those protections.(OnePieceNation (talk) 12:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC)) Have you seen this. Forum:Upcoming Policy Changes (OnePieceNation (talk) 00:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) unlock could you please unlock kukuroo mountain. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) thanks OnePieceNation (talk) 11:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect names This page:Vocal Song Collection. Are you sure the names are correctly spelled? Animesuki (talk) 18:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) re: Paladinight Sure thing. I've actually already had it changing it, but so far I've only gone through pages in the categories Characters, Episodes, and Chapters. XScar (talk) 20:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you :D and sorry for being late. orz - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Neferpitou's page editing Greetings MrGenial, Since you are in charge about removing or not the protection from editing in this wiki and, since you recently removed the Neferpitou's page protection after I edited some information, do you have any problems if we can remove this text? "Despite his feminine appearance, it was suggested that Neferpitou is a male, as seen using the Japanese masculine first-person pronoun boku (僕') to refer to himself" Sorry but is a blatant misinformation, since "boku" is not only used by males and is guiding people to think that is true. There is a big discussion about Pitous gender and, somewhat I can agree on using he for convenience (although there are better ways to explain it without "he" but not the topic atm) But "boku" use is really confusing and inaccurate. Thanks for your time, Regards (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 07:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) Correct name? For this page: Vocal Song Collection. In the "music" page under the media section, it is said that it is from the Nightmare of the Zoldycks but the songs are from the first musical. Can you correct it? Animesuki (talk) 09:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Episodes 2011 For some reason I can't seem to click on some on the list. Others I can, but there seems to be some lag or something with clicking on them. I don't know how to describe it o.o Berserk333 (talk) 00:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation and locked page Why in seven hells does the main page state that we are specifically affiliated with the toriko wiki. All anime wiki's are kind of affiliated with one another, why does the toriko wiki gets preferential treatment. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) PS: Could you unlock the hunter license page. toriko wiki and only has a couple more users then us and their users have more edits then us due to the fact their is way more material to work every dish and ingredient its one page not to mention the huge amount of characters. However unlike us (as far as I know) they actually complain about the fact that they don't have enough users and that way more work needs to be done. (My general opinion is that if you have the time to complain about something you also have the time to do something about whatever it is your complaining about). It is not very likely that any of their editors will come here, we can better try our luck at the big three wikia's, with sadly the one piece shitia in the front since it is overrun with editors (and stupid arguments, fights and edit wars and run by an evil admin, but I digress). However my main question was why toriko and not any other, but now I know you also want others. However to get more editors affiliation might not be the best way to get it. You could ask rumblexrumble (who is still part of the one piece shitia a bit) to write a blog there whether people want to join him on our wiki. This might get people interested. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) the one piece wikia community is for the most part, the most unforgiving, unrelentless, most quarrelsome, most unfair wikia community you will ever encounter, if you are someone who wants to do things better or different then the status quo. They will manage to actively ostracise and chase away people who think differently then them and the main admin of the wikia is one of the frontrunners (and the other admins following in line like meak little sheeps) in this policy. If you are in the in-crowd you are safe from this for the most part if you are part of the blog community you are very safe from this however if you are part of the side crowd or if you are very opposing your not. Furthermore the in-crowd gets away with doing things that others have been warned about not to do or even have been banned for. Most of them don't believe in second chances. In short I had an extremely terrible experience on the one piece wikia. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Image Licensing okay good to know thanks, I'm never quite sure how to do that stuff, but sometimes I'll do it by accident lol. Berserk333 (talk) 03:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello ^^ Thank you. I still have a lot to learn. Conmisga (talk) 15:02, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Front Page Could you please move the poll section of the front page to the rightcolumn to make the page line up. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) categories Why are you removing the arc categories????????????? According to you and who else, has a commision been over this, has there been any discussion about this at all????? OnePieceNation (talk) 15:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Please you the cover page discussion ate Talk:Chapter 1. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:37, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Changes I am curious, why did you revert my edit. I changed it because it seemed redundant. M149307 (talk) 14:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hiyo Thanks for the welcome! Sephirona (talk) 22:53, August 15, 2013 (UTC) How do you leave a picture in a template? Where is says images and Parameters, I still have no idea! lol I appreciate the help. Berserk333 (talk) 01:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Ahh! I did it! :O Thanks for the help :D Berserk333 (talk) 01:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Greed Island Split please share your opinion User Blog:OnePieceNation/Greed Island Split. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Masters of Animanga promotion Hello! I am herald_of_meridian and I'm here to let you know that Wikia has launched a pretty exciting animanga project that might spark the interest of your community! The project in question is the Collaborative Writing Project with the Masters of Animanga and is an event stretching from September 3rd to the 27th, where users are invited to collaborate with some big names in the animanga business to create three short stories based around the vampire genre, samurai genre and girls genre. Animanga Wikia users can work together with Japanese professional mangaka, illustrators and producers to create a paragraph-to-paragraph story that will be highlighted on Wikia and eventually also on New York Comic-Con! Now isn't that great?! Now, Bereisgreat and I are spreading the word for them and requesting some major animanga Wikis to promote the project to its community. Can I ask you to place this image on both the main page and the Community-corner and have it linked to the MOA blog post that I linked earlier? We would also like a blog post or a forum post (whatever is most popular over here) to get a conversation started on the Wiki. If I could leave that in your hands, that'd be great, unless of course you would like me to reach out to this Wiki's users. Both these things would be sufficient and ideal to get the word out and create some attention for the project, which is very much appreciated. Also, are there any particular users you are aware of that would be interested in writing a story like this, since I would like to reach out to them personally. Well, that about wraps it up, thanks and I hope we can put some effort into this! [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) because of deadlinks they all have unremovable dead links on them, to pictures and troll pages that have long since been deleted.OnePieceNation (talk) 13:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) most of the dead links lead to user pages of users with 0 or 1 edit who haven't done anything besides uploading or creating an unnecessary image/page. For those with real contributions I will replace the message and put a new one of my own making in place of it. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hey, I was wondering if you guys can affiliate MyHunterxHunter forum. It's a forum for Hunter x Hunter. I think it would be really great and I will of course put up a link there and use this site as our Wiki. The url is http://www.myhunterxhunter.com. Thank you... HxHjosh (talk) 01:02, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, me again :> Can I ask this time for affiliation between Hunter x Hunter Wiki and Terra Formars Wiki? In case you agree, here's our banner. (Unok (talk) 17:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC)) (520262 (talk) 15:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) Hello, I'm interested to affiliate my game online Hunter x Hunter with you the hunterxhunter.wikia. What should I do? Site of my game-> www.hxhadventure.com Facebook Page-> www.facebook.com/HunterXHunterAdventure Email -> hxh.adventure@gmail.com Looking forward to more information, Thank you! (520262 (talk) 15:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) It's a bit late , but thanks for welcoming me, I've always been a hxh fan and I was a constant visitor of this website and it's just lately that I decided to join this fun community, I'm sure I'll enjoy my time here ^^ Thanks again! I have slightly updated this policy Hunterpedia:User Space Images on the wikia, since most users agree that people should only upload hunter x hunter related images directly to this wikia. If you disagree with me please let me know. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, why did you reset my edit? Was it cause of spoiler related? Was it the wrong picture? (kinda makes sense of what i have read and seen) Aha, then sorry for re adding it 2-3 times User:Silithas/Silithas Aha, then sorry for re adding it 2-3 times Silithas Bihorn Very well I shall remember your words of wisdom next time I think of doing something like that~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 18:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Alluka May I ask why you immediately deleted my changes to the Alluka page, even though I added sources strait from the manga for everything? Andsunnydays (talk) 23:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Milluki, Illumi, and Silva clearly do not give a crap about Alluka. Illumi wants to kill Alluka, and SIlva works around the ban on killing family members by saying "You must not think of "it" as family" (ch 326). In chapter 321, Silva specifically says "that is not a person. (...) It is something that came from a different place. It is darknessread as Nanika". (Silva does not seem to make a distinction between Alluka and Nanika here). Illumi and Silva are clearly dehumanizing Alluka/Nanika, while Killua accepts, loves, and vows to protect both Alluka and Nanika. I think it would be much safer to accept Killua's opinion on Alluka's gender then the opinion of the family members who don't even consider Alluka human, let alone part of the family. I see no reason for their opinion to be given considerable weight, other than as a dry, outsider's view on the situation. That they consider Alluka a brother would make sense in a scenario of Alluka being biologically male and psychologically female. I can't really come up with a better solution as to why Illumi says "brother" and Killua says "sister" than this. I don't see why Killua would have any ulterior motives for calling Alluka a girl if Alluka was truley all man. (Like maybe he just really wants a sister? But that doesn't make any sense considering he's already got a cross-dressing little bro). Nanika could be a confounding variable in this puzzle, but I would think that Killua would know the difference b/w them, so Nanika shouldn't have any affect on what he calls Alluka. It just seems the most logical to assume "she" is correct, unless there is another theory that can peice together all the facts. Andsunnydays (talk) 23:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Badges I am only working on new badges for now, when I am done I will start a blog asking the community if they find it a good idea to have new and updated badges. Be patient, nothing has been enabled yet.OnePieceNation (talk) 12:42, October 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: About the power rating system yeah i knew about it, but to be honest i really dont like it, its not accurate, it has some redundancy (talent and skill?) and it measures the nen generally.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 10:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) : i never asked for my rating to be used as canon and IF we were to use it we would simply dub it as "fan power rating" i only made it to be used for blogs and to know how other users would rate thier favorite character. i would love if i can make voting blogs for these statistics, maybe use these poll templates. Affiliation User xglassreflection has asked about affiliation from us for both the attack on titan wiki he is an admin of and the one piece wiki he isn't an admin of stating he is acting with their permission. We (me and hahaharuhi) have now agreed to add the attack on titan wiki to our affiliates but we can't agree upon the fact whether to add the one piece wikia to our affiliates since my objections to that are as follows I don't want their problems to occur over here and as a former editor of the one piece wikia I know all to well about their problems and so does fellow wiki member Silva92/Silva-zoldyck also personally I feel that affiliation requests should be handled by admins only and that if a wiki is seriously considering affiliation with us they should have the decency to cut out the middle man and ask it themselves, so I personally can't consider affiliating with them before one of their admins makes it clear they want to. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:21, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Policy updates. Due to recent events I think it is necessary to make certain new policies. So I have gone ahead and made a policy regarding blog posts and blog comments. Hunterpedia:Blog Posts and Comments and the rules about what users can and can't do, I think that due to the more informal nature of blogs people should by allowed to go off topic in the comments or add a personal note to the blog. I have also temporally protected the page against non admin users making edits to it and I request of you to first discuss changes to the policy I made in the talk page before making any edits to them. Also please note that many editors quickly go off topic in blog post comments. Just look at the blog of episode 102. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:28, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I needed to take action fast. normally I'd like to give someone three screw ups before blocking them. but when I send my message and saw the amount of edits I had to roll back I blocked him as a precautionary measure. Sadly I had to block him for 2 hours since 1 hour blocks apparently arent an option anymore. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:39, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I thought hahaharuhi and me changed all those lines months ago when we had the discussion about what to and what not to list on the arc categories. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:44, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hallo,.. Please I would like a photo that I uploaded to be deleted, as its uploading name was written wrongly, and I find it really crucial. The name was written "Knove" instead of "Knov" and I feel really bad about it because I want it to be written correctly. I also found that I cannot delete or edit the original photo name once it is uploaded. So please, I beg your courtesy to rename its original name or delete it and I will upload it again with the accurate name. Thank you so much. "Knove" image Thank you so much. I am so appreciative. Hazem Fareed (talk) 23:56, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Hazem_Fareed If that's the case, sure no problem. God bless you... badges well that might be the case for some users, but they may also have other reasons for hiding their badges (I have asked rumblexrumble and hahaharuhi their reasons for turning them off) . I can imagine you hiding your badges when they get redesigned because you don't like their new designs. However this is obviously the opposite of what me and -darkchylde are trying to do, we like to get people more involved with the badges, so if the redesigning them causes people to turn off their badges, they shouldn't be redesigned. Also if a person doesn't want to be listed I will need to ask why? Just like I am asking why to people who hide their badges. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Just noted you turned of your badges, why, the redisigning isn't final yet, if this is the result I will call it off. Shaiapouf's Ability Hi MrGenial, Sorry I'm new here and I'm not familiar with the editting rules. I saw Shaiapouf's hypnosis ability got editted out. I'm appealing to have it included in his Abilities section at least (I'm not sure if that's a Nen ability). I think it plays an important role in the Chimera Ant plot as it is used to pacify the citizens for selection. And I think Pouf used it twice, first at the beginning of the selection and second during Meruem's return to the palace. Hoping for a response to my appeal. Thank you very much! :) Steven Meisel (talk) 03:02, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit: (In reply) I also considered putting it under Spiritual Message but I wasn't sure because it didn't have the hypnotic effect on Morel (maybe because he's stronger?).Thanks for including it! Steven Meisel (talk) 01:02, December 20, 2013 (UTC) blog comments Uhm you do know you can't post single picture comments see Hunterpedia:Blog Posts and Comments. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:40, December 30, 2013 (UTC) blog I was mostly kidding dude, but you bring up a good point that rule can be rewritten, which I will do. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:18, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Answer Hello MrGenial11. I appreciate that you provided answer to my question but it seems that you misunderstood it. When I was asking for a link, I was referring to a website where I could watch or download any anime I wish to. If you know any link, please share it with me. Thanx. FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:23, January 10, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Alluka gender confusion why are you so insistant on Alluka being referred to as male?-Saryn- (talk) 15:42, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Troll This user Hellotheresirz has been making several bad blogs and trolling comments. maybe you should have talk with him.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 14:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Screencap licensing Thanks for adding the licensing description for the "Knov saved Shoot" image. Bennlimos (talk) 14:52, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image conflict Yeah but the <"Visit edit mode" or "View current page"> problem occurs only in Gon's image gallery for me. There I can change the order of images in the source mode as you've just said. In other characters image gallery, this problem doesn't occur for me but at the same time, as I've just said I'm unable to change the order of images when I upload them and I can't visit the edit mode to change the order since this problem doesn't appear in other galleries or perhaps you can tell me any other way to vist the edit mode. The "modify" or "delete" option doesn't appear anymore although it was some time before and thus I'm unable to move images here and there while uploading. Have you got any idea how and when can this problem be sorted out? Because the images would just piled up at the bottom the page in the galleries when I add them. FinalFlash18 (talk) 08:28, March 24, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Top Navigation Are you working on/messing with the top navigation or is it a bug? OnePieceNation (talk) 23:24, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I have obviously done that already countless time I even have edited the top navigation several times. However it keeps going back to having only three tabs instead of five. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) It's finally working properly again. Guess it was only a 30 minute long bug. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) vandalism this guy is vandalising my talk page here, can you please warn\talk to him?Silva-zoldyck (talk) 05:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC) June Poll 2014 Hello there MrGenial! It's 3rd of June already. Please hurry up and decide which polls to choose... it's already very late already. Even Nen battle poll isn't changed... and I don't really like this type of sincereness (Please don't take it personally...). Everytime we are late in doing this kind of things of which I think looks bad to our visitors... FinalFlash18 (talk) 09:18, June 3, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Mizaistom Nana's Nen Ability Why did you delete the template with Mizaistom Nana's "Cross Game" ability from his page? It was shown in chapter 343 and it didn't have anything wrong. -.- Bogota X (talk) 09:41, June 12, 2014 (UTC) GrandMother Hi! I am a French administrator (Wiki Hunter x Hunter) and I spend time on your site because it is more comprehensive than nous.I notice that grandmother' Ging and Mito had no nom.Mais a DVD of Hunter x Hunter, there is a small book with the characters of the first 5 episode of the anime in 2011.On learns that the grandmother name is Abe! I just wanted to let you know ^ ^. --Jolsma 17:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Mystery Re Hi! I forgot to put in my former message (Shame on me TT) I had also "found" two other things that were not on your wiki: 1) The right of Cheetu "Monroe Walker" would be a travesty. This would be the mixture of Moon Walk of Michael Jackson and Marilyn Monroe. 2) One of Squadron Leaders has no name because you do not know what it is. This proves to be a praying mantis (Yes, it's weird ^ ^ ') If I have other solutions to "unresolved" mysteries, I will send you a message :). PS:it is normal that in the list of Chimera ants, the ant kimera gorilla Phinks kills is not there? Jolsma 06:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I've been doing the chapter synopsis for the Yorknew city arc, and I want an administrators opinion. For a good portion of chapter 102 there are two unnamed characters talking about Meteor city and the Phantom Troupe and I'm not sure how to word it other than "he told him" or "then the man told the other man" which I think would become very confusing. Is that fine or do you think it should be done a different way?Spirit sword (talk) 01:47, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Deleting Images Can you tell me whether or not a user can delete an image that he/she uploaded? Or is it only under the hands of an administrator? I accidentally uploaded an image with a wrong license and forgot to change the image name. Howling Darkness 16:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Venom Meruem and Komugi are of a venom? ♥Paexgo♥ (talk) 11:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Paexgo Ok thanks I'll rename those in a little bit and honestly I'm not sure what a bot is but if I'm helping that's fine with me Spirit sword (talk) 20:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) We have a gender queen problem. So to keep it short there is this new user Asslord2000 who insist (demands harshly) that we change Alluka article form male oriented to female oriented. The behaviour of this person to me is in one word bad (making me want to block him). Please check out what has gone back and forth between me and him so far and give him a judgement about his demand and his behaviour. PS:The term gender queen was actually given to me by my now female transgender friend. She said it is quite a problem in her community. Just like feminist and vegan atheists are a problem in mine community. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hello there. I looked at the wiki page Kavaro Banana (I don't know if it is worth mentioning ^ ^ ') when I saw pictures .... say Unsuitable Pakunoda put into the page and the page ! Neferpitou The culprit is this: http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ryukomatoi Could you do something about his case? PS:I noticed that the person concerned had previously been punished by ONePieceNation. So I guess you send him the message. Jolsma 08:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Abe? You renamed the ging and mito's grandmother page to Abe, why? Is that her name and if so where was it revealed? OnePieceNation (talk) 20:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Parent Page We actually are working on a central location now that will link to the parent pages on individual wikias! We're doing it this way just so people can search in Location A for the franchise, and then after reading the parent page at Location B they have an entire wikia to search through if they want more details :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:42, October 17, 2014 (UTC) A few questions I'm sorry to bother you over something so trivial, but I needed to ask an admin about it and, well, since you had the misfortune of replying to my bog post and having such a lovely avatar image, I thought I'd ask you. 1- Would it be possible for me to open an new blog about the abilities of the Zodiacs? All the previous ones were closed. I don't know if I'll do it, but I thought I'd ask. 2- Hisoka's sexuality is often cause of debate (and of vandalism, as I chanced to read). Would it be ok to give a littl eexplanation about it in his Personality section? This is something along the lines of what I was planning on writing: "Hisoka's sexuality is a direct consequence of his battle-loving nature: to him, it doesn't matter whether it be a child, a man or a woman, so long as he or she has power or potential". Of course I'll improve and expand it, provided it can be done. 3- I don't know if you are involved in the creation of the achievement badges, I just wanted to say the names are really good. Just that. I'm in no kind of rush, so feel free to answer two months from now or not to answer at all. Thanks. A fastidious Martialmaniac (talk) 11:23, October 29, 2014 (UTC) 2- I think saying that Hisoka "implies" is... reductive. Brr. Anyway, it was mainly to be sure if something along those lines would be accepted on the wiki, thank you very much. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:38, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Needed Your Help on a Project Hello, I wanted to see if you were intereted in being apart of a hunter x hunter fan made adaption. The idea is to make a volume that we would then give away for free during a kick starter campaign to raise the money to rent the license to make a 7-part film adaption that would be based on the volume we created. So far we have around 10 hunter x hunter fans participatiing in making this a realty and keeping hxh alive. Seeing you blog and your amounts of posts and edits, we felt like it would be a blessing to have you on the team. The budget is very small as of now, until the kick starter campaign kicks off. If you were interested in helping us bring this to reality, please email me at rashed@hunterxhunter.info Hunterxzhunter (talk) 10:52, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Database dump I noticed that many sites are not doing database dumps frequently enough. HxH dump was last updated in 2013. Could you maybe request an update? Graved (talk) 00:18, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Nevermind, apparently any user who edited any page can request it. Graved (talk) 00:23, April 6, 2015 (UTC) About Meruem's Nen type According to Hunter x Hunter Battle Collection (Mogabe Game) ,Meruem is specialist .Not sure but,he is 90% specialist ..... M. Saga (talk) 15:09, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, my name is Rasheda De'Loach. I joined this wiki around february of this year. I reached out to One Piece Nation about us working on a HXH manga adaption that we were working on. I understand that there are alot of people that talk and don't necessarily take action or have the funds to make things happen as myself. I have currenlty a list of app. 3,000 mail signups that are anticapting the release of the manga. I need your help but the details has to be discussed over an email. Not in public. Please email me at info at rashedadeloach.com if you are interested about being on the team. The 1st chapter is a 2 chapter part, 1 chapter is an overview catchup, I attatched 2 pages to this post to show you the authenticy of what we are actually doing. Hunterxzhunter (talk) 01:28, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Need You Asap!! Need you to help edit a HxH sub story. Willing to pay need you asap! email me @ info@rashedadeloach.com. This is the website. http://hunterxhunter.rocks/ "Welcome to Darkchylde's Tutorial!" I'm sure you have already managed to fix the problem, but in case you haven't, Darkchylde told me how to do it. *Hover the mouse to the profile icon and a drop down box appears. *Click '"My Preferences"' and it'll take you to another page. *Among the tabs, choose '"Editing". *In Editing experience, check the box with '''"Do not show syntax highlighting in Source mode". *Click Save. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:34, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Main Poll You could have at least gave me a heads-up that you'll edit the poll in the main page. That one is going very well so far, with lots of people voting about their favourite Nen ability. 07:47,1/7/2016 Hisoka Morow His name was confirmed to be spelled "Hisoka Morow" in the latest chapter (viz release). Could you update it? Martialmaniac (talk) 19:55, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Theme Design Hello. Could add the new theme and BG code? I asked Darcy (Darkchylde) to do it but she said accessing Theme Designer mood and adding code are hard from a cellphone, u know, she's abroad. Thanks in advance. 03:32, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :For a better look, could you fix the background options as shown, please? 14:51, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry...have you read the message carfully? You have to add this code to the wikia's MediaWiki:Wikia.css : /* Bottom anchor background image */ body.background-dynamic:after, body.background-dynamic:before { bottom: 0 !important; top: inherit !important; } and select the option fix only, please. 14:57, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I have no idea....It worked perfectly when I tested it :/ 15:01, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Really? I still see it the same, even after holding ctrl and F5?! Does it look like this for you? 15:20, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think I got it...unselect no split. Select only fix just as shown in the screenshot above. 15:27, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ---- This is how it should look like and how I see it right now. Maybe you saw it messy before a while when I was making some edits to know the problem. 15:32, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ---- So what's the problem? I'm really pissed off x( Can you send a screenshot please? Thank you 15:41, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ---- ALMOST THERE!! I think you're missing fix :D Cause it's anchored but it appears in the bottom only. 16:36, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ---- Great! Now we just need to wait for it to be submitted, right? How does that work anyway? I mean who will submit it? 17:23, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ---- "It works" ? Hmmm...still see (empty I mean). It's okay if doesn't work in my laptop only :') Thank you so much and I'm sorry if I bothered you with my questions/requests :) I hope you and the others like the new theme....To be honest, the old one seemed horrible for me...I don't know why I made it like that O_O 17:39, April 30, 2016 (UTC)